


Rex, the cookies and oops ?

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Revelations, jesse is a detective, not wanting to put two many of these to not spoil ypu guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: A bunch of delicious cookies leads to some discoveries
Relationships: Sarah Truong/ Charlie Hudson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Rex, the cookies and oops ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so i hope this has turned out how i had planned and you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> And yes this idea came to me when eating cookies :)

When Sarah and Charlie finally announced that they were together, he wasn’t surprised, like pinning for each other was a new thing. 

They finally would stop finding every moment to be together or would stop heart eyeing each other when the other wasn’t looking. 

It now meant that he and Rex didn’t need to keep setting them up on dates, they could now tease them, and he’d managed to teach Rex how to do a fake gag when they thought they were being secretive with their little kisses in the hallways. 

But one downside of them finally getting together, they had turned back into love-struck teenagers, wherever you would find Sarah you would find Charlie not too far behind.

_He’d learnt this the hard way when he went to tell Charlie about a code he’d cracked, who he’d believed to was in the atrium downstairs, but as he did so he had heard some sounds he needed to erase from his memory from the unused storage cupboard._

* * *

They were golden gooey deliciousness, bringing the taste of heaven to ones who consumed. The pile was big, filling two tubs of Tupperware when Charlie and Sarah had brought them to work on Monday morning after visiting his Parents in mainland Newfoundland over the weekend. 

They had been typical parents kicking him to the side doting on Sarah every waking minute like he had never brought a girlfriend/ fiancé home. Insisting on full cooked meals, sitting in awe as Sarah had recalled days from her time in med school and sending them on their way with many baked goods and gifts. 

The many of the mini cupcakes had only lasted the first day they had been set out on his desk, Jesse and Rex being the main culprits of the missing wrappers. 

Sarah spent more time at his desk since they had gotten together, often perched on his desk or with Rex reading notes but since the cookies had made an appearance, she seemed to have found every excuse to pick a cookie from a couple of boxes. 

Before they had left for the trip Rex had acted off, following Sarah as if he were tied to her with a piece of string, she’d passed it off as he didn’t want them to go on a trip without him (Jesse had offered to dog sit saying ‘so you two can have time alone). When they had come back Rex was the same, he was just hoping it was a phase or some dog version of a tummy bug.

What had been even weirder was that anytime himself, Rex or Sarah did anything he caught Jesse scribbling away in a notebook that he kept stashed in a draw, that he quickly hid anytime he’d tried to come over to take a quick peek. 

Whatever had taken over everyone, he was hoping that it was going to end soon …

* * *

The bullpen was quiet, Joe had left for a meeting and Jesse had gone off, doing Jesse things mumbling about a new code he wanted to try as he went down to the cafeteria. That just left the two of them working away at the millions of files that had been left on their desks while they'd been away.

Sarah borrowed Jesse’s chair positioning herself on the other side of his desk. Her office was right next to the lab, but he knew that sometimes having a company as you quietly worked made the soul-sucking task of writing reports a little easier. 

But this now meant that Rex believed he needed his stool pushed up to the end of the desk so that he wasn't missing out on anything, resulting in Charlie being whacked now and then with a plume of fluff every time the tail was wagged.

They worked in sync, the sound of pen meeting paper being the constant sound. He’d moved the box of cookies to in between them, they both needed the fuel. Sarah had brushed him off for lunch and was nowhere to be seen for dinner, he hoped it wasn’t related to her being off over the weekend.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a trail of crumbs spread around the files Sarah was currently working on. He loved watching her work, her eyebrows scrunched together deep in thought, pen in one hand a nibbled cookie in the other. 

He was concerned on the of cookies that had disappeared in the last hour, “Hey Sarah -”

Holding back a laugh, as she looked up mid- nibble “-do you want to order something since we are going to be here for a little while longer”.

She directed her gaze back at her work “I’m good, don’t want anything” a slight snip to her tone. 

“Just I don’t think neither of us has eaten properly today”, 

Placing her pen and cookie down she regarded him with an intense glare “Charlie, I’m fine, I’ll whip something up when we’re home”. 

He tried to give her a concerned look back, it was normally the thing worked when she wasn’t in the best mood (ice cream and cuddles worked too) “Are you sure, I need to feed Re-”

She rolled her eyes, “Charlie, I said I’m fine”, without any other words she grabbed her work and left the bullpen, letting eth door bounce as it closed. 

Putting his hand out, he grabbed Rex’s collar stopping him from following, getting the message he sat by his side whining. Ruffling his fur on his head, “I know bud, let’s hope this resolves soon”.

* * *

He left her for an hour, hoping that she had cooled down from the snippy conversation before. He caught her gaze as they came from the opposite sides of the corridor, she flashed that beautiful Truong smile.

Following her into the empty lab, he shut the door behind him forcing Rex to sit outside. She perched herself onto her desk, avoiding his gaze staring at nearby equipment on the floor. Standing alongside her, not wanting to push her he allowed some silence to accumulate. 

“Sarah, is everything ok? I’m sorry for before, I’m just worried about you “

No response came.

Moving to stand in front of her gently placing a finger under her chin, guiding her to meet his eyes. Her eyes were always full of emotion and were amazing works of art, he could lose himself in them.

Tears started to build up in her eyes a hint of fear behind, her hand coming to rest on his.

“Just talk to me, no matter what it is. I will be here”,

Letting out a shuddery breath, she had been scared about this moment all day, the sincerity of his words making it even harder, his eyes providing the reassuring calm they always held.

“Charlie, I. I had the suspicion something wasn’t quite right when we went to your parents at the weekend, and this morning I didn’t go on the run, I had felt dizzy and dint wants to worry you so that’s why I just said I had something I needed to collect.”

Closing her eyes, taking a moment knowing that the next few minutes were going to be life-changing. Her heart was racing, Charlie’s touch always calmed her in moments like these and she hoped that this calmed exterior would remain. 

Sliding off her desk, the warmth of his touch instantly disappearing, as she headed towards her locked personal cabinet, praying that nobody else had been in it during the day. 

He watched as she rummaged around in her draw, he’d never been in it in the time they’d known each other, it was her personal space he should respect that even if they were in a relationship. 

He hoped that whatever she was looking for would answer his questions, he hated seeing her upset and fearful, the usually vibrant and confident was replaced by a meek and apprehensive woman. 

Her rummaging stilled as she froze before turning back to him, a small object in her hand. It looked like a small rectangle jewellery box. Neither of them was ones for jewellery, _Rex liked a bit of bling on his collar._

Moving to stand in front of him, she didn’t reveal its contents immediately keeping it in a tight grasp her delicate fingers anxiously fidgeting with frayed edges of the cardboard. Placing his arms around her, he pulled her close placing a small kiss on her forehead and from Rex’s constant pawing on the door he wanted to do the same.

Stepping back from his comforting embrace, she handed him the small box holding her breath. She hadn’t planned to give it to him in this way but after he confronted her in the bullpen, it was wise to do it now or he would continue to worry. 

Watching as he tentatively opened the small box, watching as he came up with of all the worst possible scenarios in his mind, face contorted in confusion. He placed the lid on her desk, the small white stick revealed underneath. 

She was ready to turn out the door as his face went blank, fingers tentatively picking the stick out of the box, turning it in his hand. All of a sudden, his eyes glistened with tears, confusion turning into joy producing that famous Charlie Hudson smile she had grown to love.

Looking at her, his face closely resembled a kid in a candy store “Is this true? Are…are you rea”?

Nodding, she matched his smile, “I’m pregnant. I was gon-”

He was hugging her. No wait he was spinning her around, she could feel the happiness radiating off him, tears streaming down his face. All the fear that had built up over the day, disappeared.

Taking his face in her hands, she placed a kiss on his lips the two of them communicating their feelings through it as he placed her back on solid ground.

His hand came to rest on her face “Why didn’t you just tell me earlier; I know we discussed that we thought it was going to be a while before we tried-”

Her face dropped; he could tell she was feeling guilty, but he wasn’t sure why he was delighted ever since they got together, he’d always imagined them having a mini version of each other running around. 

“Hey- “, making sure she was looking at him, “- it’s not what we had planned but things never go as planned for us hey.” 

Her face brightened up again “yeah, I’m surprised we had 20 minutes to ourselves”.

“It was put in our path for our reason, so we are going to take it a step at a time. I’m scared too but we’ll have each other, ok”.

Cupping her face, applying soothing strokes on her cheeks he could still see the doubt in her eyes “You are an amazing woman, I’m so lucky to have you, you are so talented in every way I love when your geek out about your science things. I love how you are amazing dog mom -”,

Rex barked in agreement. 

“I know you will make an amazing mother and I will be here”.

Both released a sigh of relief and joy. Neither wanted to speak, just taking in each other, lips connecting in a slow show of their love, it tasting of cookies and coffee surging their senses. 

When air became necessary, they released each other reaching for the door letting Rex in, who huffed in annoyance for being kept out of the intimate moment. Both bent down, giving Rex ear scratches trying to make up for the missed attention. 

He chuckled as Rex lay down for a belly rub, knowing that neither wasn’t going to do any more work, 

“how does some Thai and a movie of your choice sound? Wait can you eat that, what if it’s bad for you, what if it makes you sick. We could get pizza instead, but that co…”

If she didn’t stop him now, he could spiral for hours, “I’m sure one round of Thai won’t harm, then we look into the bad foods tomorrow, ok?” 

The tension eased from his shoulders, she made her way towards the door wanting to get home before anyone else picked up on something, sneaking a small kiss as she did so her two boys following at her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this and let me know what you thought of this !
> 
> I feel like Charlie would be the excited one and would do everything for her from the moment he found out.
> 
> I may continue this, making it into a series; but would you guys enjoy a straight continuous fic or a time jump?


End file.
